Naruto no eating my students!
by kirallie
Summary: Vampire fic.NaruSasu IruKaka. Sasuke is a teenager with a bad past. Iruka wants to help so he calls in an old friend. Naruto has never been able to say no but this time he's tempted to just eat the kid. Talk about antisocial!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
__People like my vampire GW story so much I decided to try a Naruto one.  
__Will be NaruSasu, other pairings to come.  
__Set in any modern city your imagination picks._

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke sat alone watching the other students as they fooled around. He never joined in and he knew that it worried the teachers, especially Iruka, but he didn't care. Besides, it wasn't like the other students wanted him to join in, other than a few obsessed girls. Hanging around the younger brother of an insane mass murderer who had wiped out his entire family before going on a killing spree wasn't considered the thing to do. He'd been alone since Itachi had gone mad and killed everyone else. Some days, okay most days, he found himself wishing the older Uchiha had not spared him. Itachi had been caught three years ago and given the death sentence but still people avoided Sasuke.

"Go join in Sasuke." He looked up as Iruka sat beside him on the bench.

"Hn." He turned away from the kind-hearted teacher and stiffened as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You can't just cut yourself off from the rest of humanity." Sasuke stood and left the older man just sitting there. Iruka sighed and hung his head, he had tried everything he could think of to reach the teen but nothing had worked. Well, there was something he hadn't tried but doing that always left him feeling dirty. He had no right to mess with someone's head like that and he hated it when he had no choice but to. Maybe…Iruka smiled slightly. If he couldn't get through to the teen then no one could. But how to find him? Then again, exposing Sasuke to him may not be a good idea since that meant Iruka would have to be around him and that always gave him a migraine. He groaned and let his head rest in his hands. He wouldn't contact him but would wait and see, he had a habit of showing up when Iruka thought about him so maybe he would appear on his doorstop in a few days.

--------------------------------

He laughed as he danced, his partner moving against him obviously flirting. He paused suddenly as something seemed to take his attention and then he grinned and laughed again. He bent to whisper in his partner's ear and she pouted. He smirked and then dipped her, kissing her deeply before puling her back upright. Before she was fully back on her feet he was gone, lost in the crowd and lights.

He stepped out into the cool night air and stretched his senses. Smiling he decided to hunt before leaving. After all, he couldn't expect his friend to always feed him.

-------------------------

The class watched as Iruka froze, eyes locked on the new student. The blond smiled and waved jauntily, causing the teacher to snap back to the present and walk over to his desk. Most of the girls watched him throughout the day, giggling whenever the blond looked their way and making the boys very jealous. At lunch the blond chose to sit alone and watch everyone.

"Naruto, please stay after class so we can discuss what you need to catch up on." The teen sat back down as the others left the room. Once they were all gone he waved his hand negligently, sealing the room from, prying eyes and ears.

"Never saw you as a teacher Iruka." He leant back in his chair and smiled at the apparently older man.

"Yes, well aren't you a little old for a student?" Iruka shot back. Yep, migraine was here to stay. The blond shrugged and then stood, walking towards the brown haired teacher. His smile suddenly grew and he threw his arms around the taller man. Iruka smiled and hugged him back.  
"Despite everything I have missed you." The teacher whispered.

"I know. I'm, staying in the old abandoned place at the edge of town so that should help with the headaches." The blond reached up and rubbed the others temples, trying to relieve some of the pain he could see in warm brown eyes.

"Will you be okay out there alone?" Naruto laughed.

"I'm hardly a kid Iruka. I've already started patching it up a bit. Should look good when I'm finished. So…the reason I'm here is?"

"You're too curious when someone thinks about you?" Iruka guessed, leaning on the edge of his desk. Naruto pouted.

"Come on. We both know you were thinking about me for a reason. So?"

"Did you notice the boy who was alone all day?"

"Dark hair and eyes, pale skin?" Iruka nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto frowned at the name.

"Any relation to Itachi?"

"His younger brother and now the only member of the family left alive. Itachi forced him to watch and then left him alive. I've tried everything but the boy won't open up. It's like he doesn't care if he lives or dies."

"Hence my presence. But why do you care so much?"

"If anyone can get through to him it's you. He…he's in so much pain Naruto. No one should have to suffer like that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You are way too soft Iruka, any one else would have simply done as he's wishing." Naruto sighed, he knew he was going to agree simply because it was Iruka that was asking him. He had never been able to deny him on the rare occasions he asked for help.  
"So, guess that means I play the overly happy new guy who's curious about the outcast. No problem. See you tomorrow in class." He unsealed the room and left. Iruka gathered his things and left at a slower pace, still smiling. Yes, despite everything he was glad the blond was here, he had missed him a lot more than he had realised. He could put up with the headaches his being near caused for as long as it took.

-------------------------------

Sasuke moved around his house, getting some food before beginning his homework. He hated living here but it had been his home his entire life and he really couldn't see himself moving. Besides, who would buy a house where such a bloody crime was committed? No one sane. He didn't even know why he bothered with school, other than Iruka. For some reason he didn't want to disappoint the overly kind teacher. Unbidden his thoughts went to the new student, Naruto Uzumaki. The blond was intriguing but there was nothing more to it then that. He would be warned to stay away from Sasuke as all the new students before him had. Then why did he actually feel sad about that?

Naruto watched as Sasuke settled in to do his homework. He smiled as he watched the dark haired boy from his perch. He definitely had his work cut out for him but he wouldn't give up, he owed too much to Iruka and the other rarely asked him for anything. Probably because of the headaches his presence caused but still… He watched for a while longer before vanishing, heading back to the abandoned mansion. If you looked really carefully at the old gates you could make out a few letters of the family name once etched proudly there, U, M, K and I. Naruto walked up to the second story and gently rested his hand against the door to the Master bedroom, smiling sadly, lost in memory. He shook himself and then walked further down the hall to his room. He smiled and shook his head; orange paint was pealing off the walls but still retained enough of its colour to be recognisable. So much had changed.

-----------------------

"Hey!" Sasuke looked up into friendly blue eyes.  
"Name's Naruto." He looked at the hand that was being held out and turned away.  
"Don't shake? That's fine. So, what's your name?" Sasuke ignored the other teen, he'd leave him soon enough, just like everyone else.  
"Come on, its not that hard to tell someone your name, is it?" The blond sat beside him on the bench and lent back against the tree behind them.  
"Please? Tell me your name."

"Sasuke." He said grudgingly, maybe now the other teen would leave.

"Great to meet you. I'm new, obviously or I would have already known your name. So, what do you do for fun?" Sasuke looked at the other from the corner of his eye. Why hadn't he left to join the others yet?

"Hn."

"Okay, so you don't talk much. That's okay, I've been told I talk enough for three people." Sasuke turned to fully face him and found Naruto smiling brightly at him; there was no disdain, fear or pity in his eyes.

"Why?" Naruto was still smiling but suddenly seemed more serious, if that was possible.

"Because you're lonely." The bell rang and Naruto grabbed his arm, dragging him off to class.

Iruka smiled from his spot at the window as he watched Naruto talk to and then drag Sasuke off. Looked like it had been a good idea to get Naruto's help. He winced at a sudden flare of the pain in his head and rubbed his scalp, trying to relieve it at least a little.

----------------------------

"It's like talking to a wall!" Iruka looked up and smiled at the look on Naruto's face.  
"Actually, a wall might be easier to get a response from. Are you sure I can't eat him?"

"Positive. He's had a hard life Naruto. Give him time."

"I have plenty of time unlike him. The rate he's going he'll suicide in another year or two. Wanna hunt with me tonight?" Iruka's smile widened, Naruto could switch so quickly and easily between topics.

"No thanks, I went last night."

"Please? Pretty please?" Naruto begged, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes and making Iruka laugh.

"Alright, alright! Will you ever learn to act your age?"

"You want me to act like a corpse?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Iruka stood, grabbing his coat and followed Naruto from the classroom.  
"Do you really think he'll do that?" Naruto sighed and nodded.

"He has nothing to live for. Without that…" Naruto trailed off as he spotted something promising. Iruka leant against a wall to wait, like he'd said he'd hunted the night before. It was only a few minutes before Naruto rejoined him and they continued walking.  
"That was tasty." Naruto grinned.

"I'm sure it was. You seem to be making some headway, he didn't try to hit you."

"I think he was shocked that someone would actually drag him to class." Naruto laughed a bit at the memory.

"Maybe. Wall or not, please keep trying."

"Hey, I said I'd help and I never go back on my word, you know that Iruka."

"I know." They walked together for a while longer before splitting up to go home for the rest of the night, or in Naruto's case to go spy on a certain dark haired teenager for a while.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own.  
__Surprised so many people like this. Hope you like this chapter too!  
__Iruka and Kakashi meet and have some fun, trying to decide if they'll end up a couple or if it'll be a one off. More about Iruka is explained for all those who wanted to know. _

**Chapter 2**

Iruka watched as Naruto moved through the crowd and smiled. Even when he wasn't trying everyone watched him move, especially since he was in skintight black jeans and a blue silk shirt that exactly matched the colour of his eyes. Naruto dropped down into the chair opposite him and relaxed. Seeing Iruka's expression he snorted.

"Please, you go out there and I won't stand a chance." The vampire commented. Iruka's smile changed slightly into a smirk and he stood.  
"Good hunting."

"See you at school tomorrow." Iruka answered, moving into the crowd. He slipped onto the dance floor and began to move, catching the attention of everyone, on and off the floor. He could feel the lust and need rolling off them but ignored it; he was looking for something in particular tonight.

------------------------

He couldn't take his eyes off the dancing figure as the man moved sensuously to the music, loose dark hair slithering around his shoulders as he moved, making him stand out even more and Kakashi felt his pulse quicken. Before he realised what he was doing he was moving through the crowd and towards the dancer. Laughing brown eyes met his and he began dancing with the stranger.

"What's your name?" A husky voice murmured in his ear.

"Kakashi."

"Mmm. Iruka." Kakashi grinned as they moved together, the outside world disappearing as Iruka moved against him.

--------------------------

Naruto grinned as he watched Iruka reel the unsuspecting mortal in. he really wished he knew what Iruka was but his parents had died when he was a child and Iruka did not remember them as anything but human. It had been luck that had brought the two together when Iruka had hit puberty and his powers had begun to manifest, along with a hunger that had confused and scared the teenager. Naruto had been looking for a quick meal when he'd felt Iruka's draw and had followed it, curious. He'd taken the scrawny teenager under his wing, teaching him how to hunt without arousing suspicion. It had taken him just over a decade to gain enough control to not kill his prey, these days they were left exhausted but happy. That was why Naruto envied him, Iruka owned this club, not that anyone knew, and could happily feed in the rooms upstairs whenever he needed to. Naruto was forced to move around every few months before the bodies began to pile up too high to remain unnoticed.

Naruto's grin widened as he saw Iruka leading the dazed silver haired mortal towards the stairs, said mortal firmly under the influence Iruka's powerful draw. He had decided long ago that the younger one was definitely part incubus or succubus, Naruto couldn't decide which. He suspected there were one or two other things tossed in there as well since that didn't explain the headaches caused whenever he was around vampires and his slight abilities in magic, other than the obvious type for those of his species. Naruto paused as a familiar scent reached him and subtly searched the club. He smirked and stood, walking silently towards his target.

"Never thought I'd see you in a place like this Sasuke."

-----------------------------

Iruka lead Kakashi up the stairs and towards the rooms he had here. He preferred them to the small house he was forced to keep while teaching but it would not do for a respectable teacher to be seen living above a club. The door automatically unlocked as he approached, the dazed mortal following him obediently. Iruka smiled as the door shut and he pulled Kakashi closer, gently kissing his neck.

"What do you want?" He whispered against the skin causing a shiver.

"You." Kakashi answered shakily and Iruka raised his head to smile.

"Then for tonight you have me." He took Kakashi's hand and led him through to his bedroom before pulling him close again and sealing their mouths together in a kiss, pouring his power into the other. Kakashi moaned and half collapsed against him, eyes glazed. He continued the kiss until they both needed to breath or risk passing out and then moved back to the mortal's neck. Kakashi just clutched at him for a bit before his hands began moving as his body adjusted to the power flow and he began to regain some ability to think or at least act. Iruka sighed as Kakashi's hands found a sensitive spot, continuing his assault on the other mans neck even as he did so. Iruka's hands moved to Kakashi's crimson shirt and he slowly undid the buttons before slipping it off his shoulders to pool on the floor. Kakashi eagerly returned the favour by removing Iruka's green silk shirt, running his hands over the warm skin as it was revealed. Iruka swiftly tumbled them onto the bed even as they kissed again. They continued kissing and touching for several minutes before the rest of their clothes went the same way as their shirts and bare skin met bare skin. As they continued Iruka began to feed, making the experience even greater for his partner, an experience the other would never forget.

----------------------------

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke before throwing himself into the chair opposite the silent mortal.

"So, come here often?" Naruto tried. It was a game, seeing how long it would take for Sasuke to finally say something or simply walk away, a game he'd been playing for the last two weeks, ever since he'd arrived at the school. Most often it ended with Sasuke walking away but maybe the crowd would discourage him. Besides, talking with another guy that earnt stares like he did was always fun, if he could get said guy to actually talk. Sometimes he really wished he were more immune to Iruka's puppy eyes, then he would have been long gone. As it was he had to travel to hunt to avoid suspicion. He would never hunt in the club; he would not risk Iruka's feeding ground like that. But he was starting to get more than a little frustrated with his lack of progress, it was tempting to try and mess with Sasuke's mind but Iruka would go ballistic and that was something any sane person, mortal or immortal, did everything in their power to avoid. A mad Iruka was a very very very scary thing. So Naruto was stuck doing his cheerful idiot routine and trying to crack the brick wall that was Sasuke Uchiha, not his idea of fun. Suddenly he grinned.  
"Dance with me." That earnt him an actual almost expression, one that would probably be classed as shock before it morphed into the usual glare.

"Hn."

"Nope, you're dancing with me." He grabbed the startled mortal's arm and dragged him onto the floor, using just enough extra strength top make him follow. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, trapping him against his body and smirked as a slow song cam eon. He began moving to the music, forcing Sasuke to move with him. If he were mortal the force of the Uchiha's glare would have probably killed him by now, thankfully he wasn't mortal so he was in no danger.

----------------

Sasuke tried to get away but the idiots grip was just too strong. Exactly how was he that strong? He couldn't get away without causing a scene and he really didn't want the attention that would bring. Why did Naruto insist on annoying him? Couldn't he see that all he wanted was to be left alone? He didn't want or need friends; they would just leave him in the end. All of his old friends had after Itachi. That was why he worked so hard to push away the few who tried to get close, those like Iruka and Naruto. If he pushed them away it wouldn't hurt as much when they left. He suddenly stiffened as Naruto's hand brushed his cheek and suddenly serious blue eyes met his dark ones.

"So sad. Why won't you let yourself be happy? You can't grieve forever." Now Sasuke visibly struggled to get away, how could Naruto know that? Naruto grasped his face between his hands and the room spun. Sasuke gasped before everything went blank.

----------------------

Naruto dropped his hands from Sasuke's face. Yep, Iruka was going to give him a tongue lashing for this but he hadn't wanted Sasuke to cause a scene. He gently ran his hand down Sasuke's face, giving into the want to touch while Sasuke was unaware of it and therefore unable to glare or walk away. Naruto gently took his hand and began leading him from the club, Sasuke following obediently as if sleepwalking. The mortals face was pleasantly blank and relaxed, eyelids dropping sleepily over dark eyes. In this state Naruto could tell him to jump off a cliff and he would do it instantly. But he would never do something like that, well…. Okay so it was tempting but eating the mortal was more so, why waste all that lovely blood at the bottom of a cliff? Sighing he simply lead Sasuke through town and towards the mortal's home. He found Sasuke's key in his pocket and led him through the house and into his bedroom. Naruto had Sasuke put his pyjamas on, helping when he got stuck and then had him go to bed. So people had trouble with anything other than simply actions while like this, nothing he could do about it. Not that he minded the view he got when Sasuke became tangled. Looking down at the mortal lying silently in the bed, waiting for his next command he couldn't help himself. Naruto knelt on the bed and lowered himself so that his lips were hovering not even a centimetre above Sasuke's.

"Kiss me." He breathed and then closed the distance between them. He moaned slightly as he felt Sasuke respond to his kiss, eagerly returning it and had to force himself to pull away. He touched Sasuke's face gently again, smiling sadly.  
"Go to sleep and forget what happened tonight. You did not go out, you stayed in and went to bed early." He watched as Sasuke's eyes slid shut and his breathing deepened. He stayed, just watching the mortal sleep for a while before finally leaving.

----------------------

Iruka rolled onto his side, studying the mortal still sleeping in his bed. He knew Kakashi wouldn't wake for several more hours otherwise he would have already left. He never let his prey see him the next morning, didn't want them to be able to recognise him. His powers naturally clouded their memories of him, something he had never regretted. It allowed him to feed from the same people regularly without them even being aware of it. He'd even fed from a co-worker and then had a charming conversation with her the next lunchtime in the staffroom. Despite his friendly nature he had few real friends except Naruto, his very nature made it hard. People were drawn to him, no matter how much he hid what he was and it made it awkward, for him. Naruto was different, one even though he was older than Iruka he appeared to be a teenager and that did not appeal to Iruka and two the vampire was immune to his powers thought they didn't know how or why since other vampires had fallen prey to him over the years.

Iruka gently traced Kakashi's features, leaning down to steal a gentle kiss. This was definitely one mortal he would keep an eye out for. He hadn't felt so satisfied in a long time; he may not need to feed for four days after last night. He glanced at the clock; there were still five hours till sunrise, plenty of time. He moved, draping himself over his partner.

"Kakashi." He purred, nuzzling the mortal's neck gently. He was rewarded with a sleepy murmur.  
"Wake up lover." He moved to kiss him, slipping his tongue past parted lips to tangle with Kakashi's. He could feel the other begin to respond as he began to wake up. Iruka pulled back, running his fingers through messy silver hair as Kakashi opened his eyes. He smiled and once again let his power loose, but to excite not to feed. His smile widened as he saw lust darkening the other mans eyes and then hands pulled him back down into another kiss. Yep, he had plenty of time until sunrise.

---------------------------

Kakashi groaned and rolled over, arm flung out to reach for his lover but his hand met only empty air. Puzzled and still half asleep he opened his eyes and sat up. He had no clue where he was but from the feel of it he had had a fun night. Staggering he got out of bed and redressed before leaving the room. He was surprised to find he was in a set of rooms above the club he'd gone to the night before. Who would have guessed there were rooms above 'Allure'? Kakashi thought about the night and what he'd done but the memories weren't incredibly clear, no matter what he did he couldn't recall his partners face. A little disappointed he headed home to shower and dress for the day.

----------------------------

"Morning Sasuke!"

"Hn." Naruto smiled as Sasuke kept walking, yep he didn't remember anything odd. Naruto smiled at Iruka as they entered the classroom and took his usual seat. He saw Iruka frown for a second and then he gulped as the younger man glared at him, he was caught.

------------------------

"If I thought messing with his mind would help I would have done it myself!"

"Relax! I didn't do anything but make him forget last night. We had a very odd conversation that would have put him on guard, even more than usual. I didn't alter anything, I swear." Iruka studied him for a bit before nodding in acceptance.  
"How was your night?" Naruto couldn't help but smirk as his companion went red. It was very amusing when the guy who fed off sex went red whenever it was mentioned, plus it got him away from the topic of Sasuke.

"Great. I won't need to feed for several days."

"Wow! Let me know when you tire of him, if his blood's that good…"

"Leave Kakashi alone Naruto." Iruka took a few seconds to realise what he'd said and blushed again. Naruto smiled sadly. Iruka liked the mortal, it happened occasionally and it always hurt when it did. They never remembered Iruka but he remembered everything. It just wasn't fair.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.  
__Anyone want to elaborate the scene in the last chapter between Iruka and Kakashi feel free to do so and I may add it in, same with this chapter.  
__I know Kakashi is majorly OOC but I'm having Naruto and Iruka as the stronger characters._

**Chapter 3**

Naruto watched Sasuke doing his homework from his usual perch. Could the boy be any more boring? The only interesting thing he'd done the entire time he'd been watching was that one trip to Allure and Sasuke didn't even remember that. Naruto felt like marching in there and dragging him out for some fun some nights. He froze and then grinned, why not? He leapt lightly to the ground and approached the house, ringing the doorbell. He leant against the wall as he waited for Sasuke to appear.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled as he opened the door.

"Grab your coat and shoes, we're going out." Sasuke arched an eyebrow and stared at him making Naruto want to growl.  
"Come on its Friday night and I'm bored. You're obviously not doing anything either so lets go have some fun!"

"No." Sasuke tried to close the door but Naruto shoved his foot in the gap. The vampire frowned for a second before shrugging internally. Why not? He met Sasuke's eyes and the mortal relaxed instantly, hand dropping limply from the door.

"Yes, we are going out. Go get your things Sasuke." The teenager obediently turned and went to gather the requested items while Naruto waited silently. He soon returned holding his shoes and coat.  
"Sasuke you're going to snap out of it when I tell you too, you will remember agreeing to go out with me and going to retrieve your things. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded slowly and Naruto smiled.  
"Good, now snap out of it." Naruto watched as Sasuke shook his head and blinked.  
"Come on! Hurry up Sasuke." The mortal nodded and slipped his shoes on before leaving the house and locking the door behind him.  
"Any ideas where to go?"

"No." Was the cold answer. Naruto sighed silently, did he have to do everything himself?

-------------------------------------

Iruka sighed as he looked out over the crowd. It had been a week and still he couldn't get thoughts of Kakashi out of his head. No other mortal had ever affected him like this so why had this one? He hadn't even seen him since that night either. Pining over someone who would die all to soon was stupid and he knew it but he couldn't help it, he wanted the silver haired man, badly. He straightened as an idea came to him. Naruto had found him all those years ago because of his draw, could he target a specific person? Deciding he had nothing to lose he focussed on his memories of Kakashi and then loosened his hold over his powers, letting the powerful draw spread through his club and then out into the night.

Kakashi stumbled and frowned, he felt strange all of a sudden, as if something was calling him. He leant against a nearby wall as his head began to spin wildly, what was happening to him? He tried to keep walking but everything was getting fuzzy and distant as a warm feeling flooded through him. He turned blindly to face east and took a stumbling step as something called to him. He blinked again in confusion before his mind simply shut down and he began to walk slowly towards whatever was calling him. He smiled as he did so, a soft voice whispering his name lovingly in his ear, promising him safety and warmth.

---------------------

Iruka looked up as the door opened and smiled, it had worked, he was here. He stood and made his way through the crowd to stand before his mortal. The silver haired man was swaying gently on his feet, a small happy smile adorning his otherwise blank face. Iruka drew him into his body, inhaling his scent.

"Kakashi." He breathed in the mortals ear and Kakashi sighed in response.  
"Come with me." He backed off his power a little and watched as hazy awareness crept back into the others eyes.

"Yes." A warm hand was placed in his and he led the still dazed man upstairs.

---------------------------------------

Naruto paused as he felt familiar power surge through the city and smiled slightly, so Iruka was experimenting and quite taken with the mortal Kakashi. He noticed Sasuke shiver slightly, he didn't know what it was but he had still felt it. They continued to wander aimlessly through the city centre neither really wanting to go into any of the clubs surrounding them.

"Why do act the way you do?" Naruto asked softly but he knew Sasuke had heard him from the way the mortal suddenly tensed.  
"Come on, tell me. You push everyone away, even Iruka and he only wants to help you. I want to help you."

"I don't need help." Sasuke growled and went to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Yes you do. Hiding behind anger will not make the pain go away Sasuke. All you're doing is slowly destroying yourself." Naruto half growled, annoyed at how dense the mortal was being. Couldn't he se how he was hurting himself?

"What would you know idiot?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto pulled him into a deserted alley and pushed him against the wall.

"Enough. Come on, answer me." Sasuke just glared silently. Naruto sighed tiredly and stepped closer, reaching out to gently touch Sasuke's face. The dark haired teen jerked back, hitting his head against the bricks.

"Back off."

"No. Frankly I'm the closest thing you have to a friend Sasuke and you have to talk to heal."

"No. I don't want you to be my friend!"

"Why not? You don't have any others." Naruto pushed. Sasuke snarled and lashed out but Naruto blocked the blow easily.  
"Come on, tell me. Why don't you have any friends? Is it because you're such a bastard?" Naruto taunted.

"They left me! Everyone leaves me. He killed them and they all left." Sasuke screamed, hitting Naruto and now he stood and let the blows land. As Sasuke began to tire he grabbed him in a hug and refused to let go even when the mortal struggled to get away. He sank to the ground and began talking soothingly, encouraging Sasuke to let it all out. Naruto knew this wasn't the end of it, if anything Sasuke would be worse at school on Monday but it was a start. He smiled slightly as he felt Sasuke's breathing even out, indicating he had fallen asleep. He shifted his grip so that the mortal was laying comfortably in his arms before leaping up onto the rooftop and heading for his home.

---------------------

Iruka kissed Kakashi, flooding the mortal with his power, shifting his grip as he went limp. Kakashi moaned as Iruka broke the kiss before lifting him and carrying him to the bed. He lay the semi-conscious man on the bed and stood staring down at him. Kakashi raised his arm as much as he could, needing Iruka's touch desperately.

"I wish you would remember me tomorrow Kakashi." Iruka whispered before taking the hand and joining him on the bed. Iruka moved so that he lay over the other man before leaning in for another kiss. Their kisses continued to become more and more heated as Kakashi slowly regained control over his body. Clothing was soon forgotten on the floor as they exchanged slow, teasing touches. Iruka stared into passion glazed eyes as he positioned himself and felt his heart break, he wanted so much more than this but this was all he would ever have.

-----------------------

Naruto stared down at the sleeping Sasuke relaxing to the rhythm of his steady breaths. What was wrong with him? Sure Sasuke was extremely attractive but so were most of the people he knew. The mortal infuriated him all the time and yet he found himself wanting to spend time with him, to get to know him. It was stupid, the boy was a mortal and he was a vampire. The two simply did not mix. He sighed in frustration and turned to leave.

"Naruto." He spun around but Sasuke was still asleep, lips parted slightly in a near invisible smile. Naruto felt his heart actually beat for a second before he tore himself from the room and house. It wasn't possible.

-------------------------------

Kakashi smiled sleepily and stretched lazily, feeling a familiar ache. Last night was incredibly fuzzy but he knew he'd had a great time. He opened his eyes and stared up at a ceiling he'd seen once before, so he was back as Allure. He sighed and rolled over and then froze. Thick, luxurious dark brown hair spilled down a nicely muscled well tanned back that moved with each breath his partner took. Kakashi smiled and slowly moved closer, running his hand lightly down the other mans back, earning a small shiver and a sleepy murmur. His companion rolled over slowly, still mostly asleep and blinked at him. Brown eyes suddenly widened in shock as the man shot up into a sitting position.

"Good morning." Kakashi greeted softly.

"Um, morning."

"I know this sounds really bad but I don't remember a thing about last night. I mean, I know we, well, you know but other than that...I don't even remember your name?" Kakashi stammered, afraid of insulting the other man but he just smiled sadly and reached out to gently stroke Kakashi's face.

"Iruka. I think maybe we both had a bit to drink last night." Kakashi smiled, Iruka, he liked it. Maybe last night could be more than just a one off thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry if..."

"What? No, I enjoyed it too." Iruka leant forward and kissed him softly. Kakashi grinned, it had been so long since anyone had shown interest like this in him. Iruka smiled and lay back down, stretching his arm out in invitation. Kakashi moved into him, sighing happily as Iruka wrapped his arm around him.

"I never knew there were rooms up here." Kakashi commented softly.

"Not many do." Iruka answered just as softly.

"I was here a week ago though, was that you?"

"No. These rooms are open to a list of people." Iruka lied easily. He was happy being able to lay like this with Kakashi, it was something he'd never done before and he was enjoying it, even though he was having to use everything he had to keep his powers fully shielded so they would only talk together. It was a very good thing it was a Saturday so he didn't have to go to class.

"What kind of people?" Kakashi asked, curious about Iruka.

"Those who can't afford a scandal."

"So...?" Iruka smiled at the questioning tone.

"I'm a highschool teacher. Having a man found in my home or seen coming to or from would not look good to the board."

"A teacher?" He hadn't expected that, Iruka didn't look anything like any of the teachers he'd had as a kid.

"For the past five years now. What about you?" Iruka shifted their position slightly to get more comfortable. He felt Kakashi's mood shift and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Nothing at the moment." Kakashi answered very quietly, ashamed of his answer. But to his surprise Iruka just hugged him.

"There's nothing wrong with that." He reassured him.

"Is it okay that we're still up here?" Kakashi asked to change the subject. He felt Iruka nod.

"The owner doesn't mind how long we stay as long as we leave in time for the rooms to be cleaned for tonight. We can stay until early evening."

"We can?"

"If you want to, I don't mind." Iruka assured him and it was true, he was enjoying himself more than he had in a long time.

"Okay." Kakashi relaxed in Iruka's embrace and began to drift between sleep and wakefulness. It was only due to hunger that he started to fully wake up. He blushed lightly as his stomach growled loudly. He felt Iruka chuckle.

"I'll call for some food." Iruka slipped out of the bed and pulled a nearby blue silk robe on. Kakashi watched as he moved around and smiled. He sure had good taste, even when drunk.

----------------------

Naruto stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to Sasuke no matter what he did. He could feel sleep pulling at him since the sun was up but it refused to come. Being a vampire it was natural to sleep during the day even though he could go out in the sunlight. He only went out at day to pass as human, if he had his way he'd sleep for as long as the sun was up and during his first few years he'd had no choice about it. And thanks to Sasuke even though he had the chance to sleep all day as was natural he found himself unable to. Sighing he sat up and pushed a pillow behind his back.

Okay, so he'd have to work things out before he'd be able to sleep. So why was he so stuck on thoughts of the annoying mortal? He was hot, he could easily admit that but so were a lot of people. He needed a, major attitude adjustment though and a good thawing out. He was angry and rude and cold and annoying and utterly fascinating. Naruto thumped his head against the wall in annoyance, he could not be falling for the teenager. It was impossible! But Sasuke had called his name last night in his sleep and it hadn't been in anger. There was over two centuries between them in age and even if he helped Sasuke heal there was no way he'd accept Naruto once he knew what he was. He'd do as Iruka asked and then leave, it was the only way.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 4**

"Iruka?" Kakashi stared at the other man in shock, he'd never expected to see him again. Iruka smiled at him.

"Hey. Doing anything?" Kakashi shook his head and Iruka's smile widened.  
"Want to grab a coffee?"

"With you?" Kakashi asked nervously. Surely Iruka wouldn't want to be seen with him in public.

"Yes with me. Or we could do something else if you don't like coffee." Iruka offered, still smiling. He was ecstatic over running into the mortal, he hadn't been expecting to but now that he had he wasn't letting the other get away.

"Why?" Kakashi was genuinely confused and Iruka's smile became soft. The immortal gently took Kakashi's hand, using the shelf to block the move form the sight of anyone else in the store.

"Because I like you and I think you like me."

"But...you can't like me, I'm nothing. You're gorgeous and you have a good job and." Iruka stopped him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Shh. You're the gorgeous one Kakashi, I've never seen hair that shade before. You're eyes are so expressive and your body, well I better stop there. You are not nothing Kakashi, never think that. Please, spend time with me?" Iruka was quit willing to beg if he had to. Kakashi just stared at him in shock for a while before slowly nodding and following him from the book store.

---------------------------------

Kakashi smiled and leant back against the couch. They'd ended up back at Iruka's house and at first he had been uncomfortable surrounded by the obvious signs of the differences in their situations but Iruka soon made him forget about it. He was truly enjoying himself with the other man, they had been talking for over three hours now and there was no sign that they would be stopping any time soon. Kakashi jumped as the door slammed open, blinking at the blond teenager who stormed in, apparently not noticing him.

"That's it! I'm eating the brat or altering his mind. I thought we'd made some progress but nolo. Stupid, stubborn, MORTAL!" Kakashi stared in shock, not really understanding what the blond was saying. Iruka sat frozen, eyes flicking between the two. Naruto looked at his old friend and then followed his gaze to the silver-haired man.  
"Oops?" Iruka sighed.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?" He asked irritably.

"It's not like they're usually capable of noticing me! Besides, I thought you only feed at Allure?" Iruka dropped his head into his hands.

"Kakashi, Naruto. Naruto this is Kakashi." Naruto paled as much as he could.

"Big oops. He's the one you...?" Iruka nodded and Naruto hung his head.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm just so mad with Sasuke."

"It's okay Naruto. We can talk later."

"Sure. Nice meeting you Kakashi." With that Naruto was gone. Kakashi stared at Iruka, the odd conversation swirly through his mind. Eat? Mortal? Feed? What was going on? Was Iruka some sort of psycho? Kakashi sighed, that would be just his luck. He tensed as Iruka stood and moved closer, pushing himself back into the couch. He saw Iruka flinch slightly at his reaction and stop moving closer.

"You're safe here Kakashi, I promise. I'd never hurt you."

"What did he mean?" Kakashi asked softly and Iruka sighed, sitting as close as he dared.

"I didn't want to tell you, not yet. I wanted you to know me better first." Iruka explained nervously.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not human Kakashi, neither is Naruto. I'm not sure exactly what I am, my parents died when I was a child. Naruto found me when I was a teenager and took me under his wing. I'm at least part incubus or succubus though. That's why your memories of that night are fuzzy, I feed off sex. I fed off you that night, I promise it didn't hurt you." Iruka fell silent, watching the mortal he knew he was in love with. Kakashi swallowed heavily.

"You're insane." He whispered. Kakashi flinched as Iruka took his hand.

"I'm not crazy and neither are you."

"So you're just using me for food."

"NO! The first time yes but then I couldn't stop thinking about you. I...I called you to me the other night and you came. I'm in love with you Kakashi and it hurts so much."

"Why?"

"Because if we ever do anything but talk you'll forget. And I don't want you to forget this. All you'd remember was that we had spent the day talking, there would be no emotion in the memory."

"How can you love me? How can I believe you or trust you?"

"I love you for you Kakashi, I don't know why. It's not like I've ever been in love before. Please, give me a chance." Iruka half begged.

"I don't know, I need to go." Kakashi stood and began moving towards the door.

"I'd never hurt you Kakashi. I will always protect you, no matter what." Kakashi turned to open the door.  
"You can't tell anyone Kakashi."

"Or you'll kill me?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but others would." Kakashi nodded curtly and fled, not seeing Iruka collapse into tears on the couch, holding the pillow Kakashi had been leaning against.

---------------------------

Naruto hit his head against the wall, angry at himself over his stupidity. He may have just ruined everything for his friend. He knew Iruka was in love with the mortal and he didn't want to see the younger man hurt. Hopefully Kakashi could be trusted with their secret. When Kakashi walked by Naruto followed him, hiding himself from mortal sight. It was slightly amusing to see the mortal jump at his presence since he had locked the door to his small apartment. Kakashi backed off nervously as Naruto stalked over to the taller man, a dangerous smirk on his face.

"So you're Kakashi." He purred and the mortal nodded.  
"I can see why Iruka is so taken with you, you're quit the catch." Naruto circled him slowly.  
"The only question now is do I have to kill you or wipe your memory? Well, do I?" Naruto let a hint of fang show and smirked as Kakashi's pulse jumped.

"What...what are you?" Naruto chuckled.

"A vampire, what else?"

"Va...vampire?"

"Of course, so are you going to answer my question?" Kakashi swallowed and backed away. Naruto moved closer, starring directly into the mortals eyes.  
"I don't want to kill you or wipe your memory young one. I never want to hurt Iruka but I can't let you become a threat." Kakashi couldn't move, Naruto's soft words echoing in his mind. He couldn't blink or break the vampire's gaze and things were becoming fuzzy.  
"You don't want to hurt Iruka either, do you?" Naruto smiled slightly. What he was doing now was different to what he had done to Sasuke on occasion since Kakashi was still aware, even if not totally. It was more like a light hypnotic state to relax him and loosen his tongue while ensuring he would tell the truth.

"No." Kakashi answered softly, sounding dazed.

"Good. Will you tell anyone what you have learnt about us?"

"No." Kakashi was swaying slightly on his feet. Naruto smiled and then increased his influence, watching as Kakashi's face became totally blank and relaxed, eyes half closed.

"You are going to forget this conversation Kakashi. You have spoken to no one since leaving Iruka's. You came home and went straight to bed." Naruto took the mortals hand and lead him through to his bedroom, helping him change and get into bed. Kakashi lay there, staring obediently up at Naruto.  
"Go to sleep Kakashi." He waited until Kakashi's breathing deepened and then left. Naruto took to the rooftops and wasn't all that surprised when he ended up at Sasuke's. What was surprising was that the mortal wasn't home. Naruto dropped to the ground and opened his senses, easily locking on to Sasuke. He froze for a second before moving faster than a mortal could see. Sasuke had managed to get himself in more than a little trouble while he'd been gone.

----------------------

Sasuke glared at his attackers from his place leaning against the alley wall. He was exhausted and bleeding heavily while they appeared untouched. He didn't understand how, he knew his blows had landed.

"Poor confused little mortal." One taunted. The other chuckled nastily.

"He'll be such a tasty little thing."

"No, but you will be." The two turned even as a third figure launched itself at them. Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto tore his attackers apart, literally tearing one of their throats out. He sank weakly to his knees as Naruto savagely ripped them to shreds within seconds. He flinched back as Naruto approached, covered in blood. Naruto smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, everything seems to be going wrong tonight." Naruto moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke could feel himself shaking uncontrollably and tried to pull away.

"Stay...stay away from me." He stammered in fear. Naruto tightened his grip.

"Sasuke, it's okay. You're safe now."

"You killed them!"

"They would have killed you. Sasuke please calm down." Sasuke ignored him and started fighting his grip. He tried to scream as Naruto grabbed his chin and forced his head around so that their eyes met. Instantly the alley seemed to spin wildly before everything went blank. Naruto loosened his grip as Sasuke relaxed.  
"This really hasn't been my night." Naruto grumbled.  
"Sasuke you will forget everything that happened in this alley. You went out tonight and had some fun at Allure and then went home. Nothing weird happened at all, it was a normal night out. Now sleep until morning, nothing will wake you until then." Naruto caught him as Sasuke collapse, fast asleep, into his waiting arms. He lifted him gently and took to the rooftops, heading back to Sasuke's home. Once inside he ran a bath, gently cleaning the mortal up before dressing him in his pajamas and putting him to bed. Sasuke lay limp and asleep the entire time.

-----------------------------------

"Hey, you okay?" Iruka looked up at the hesitant question. He tried to smile at the vampire who had all but raised him but couldn't manage it. Naruto moved closer and hugged him gently.  
"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No its not. I should never have tried to get close to him."

"That's stupid! You deserve the chance at happiness just as much as anyone else kid, more so than many. Just give him some time to think, he'll come around." Iruka just nodded sadly before freezing. He took a deep breath and frowned in concern.

"What happened? You reek of blood."

"Bad night. I found Sasuke about to become a meal. I had to wipe his memory after ripping the two to shreds." Naruto shrugged uncomfortably.

"A bad night all round." Iruka agreed quietly.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.  
__Yeah Rachika, Naruto needs to stop messing with Sasuke's memory but he's meant to be helping him without him knowing what he is so sometimes he has to.  
__This story was originally meant to mainly focus on Naruto and Sasuke but it seems to have a mind of its own and want to focus on Iruka and Kakashi, at least at this point of time. _

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi stared out of the window of his dingy little apartment. It had been three weeks since he had learnt the truth about Iruka and he still didn't know what to think or do. He hadn't seen the immortal since he had run from the others house so he was obviously giving him space to think things over. Could he believe his declaration of love or was he simply playing with him? Immortality surely got boring enough that playing with mortals would be something to do. Then again, Iruka could have kept doing whatever it was he did and Kakashi would never have been the wiser. He shook his head; he just didn't know what to do. He had felt safe with Iruka, as if nothing could hurt him, but were those feelings real or something the older man had done to him? But what did it matter? He was so tired, would it hurt to give into the immortal, to let him do whatever he wanted with him? Slowly he got up and left his apartment, heading towards the nicer part of town without really paying attention to what he was doing. He didn't care anymore, Iruka was either genuine or not and it didn't matter. He half stumbled up to the door he had all but run from three weeks ago and knocked but there was no answer. He let himself slump to the ground tiredly. Had he waited too long? Had Iruka left? He curled up slightly even as his eyelids began to droop slowly. He was asleep within minutes.

-------------------------

Iruka sighed as he dismissed his class, watching as Naruto stayed close to Sasuke as they left, chatting and gesturing wildly and to Iruka's surprise the Uchiha actually seemed to be listening. So Naruto had begun to make some progress. He managed a weary smile in return to the concerned look Naruto threw him as the apparent teenager left before slumping back into his chair. It had been three weeks since the day with Kakashi and he missed the mortal so much it hurt. He hadn't fed since and it showed, he was pale and shaky and his hair hung limply in its ponytail. He just couldn't make himself feed though. He'd gone to Allure but no one had been able to interest him and he couldn't bring himself to feed off anyone he didn't have some sort of interest in. Sighing again he got up tiredly and tidied the classroom before leaving for home.

Iruka froze and stared in disbelief. He had to be hallucinating from hunger, that was it. He'd finally snapped from stress and was now seeing things because there was no way Kakashi was slumped in front of his door either asleep or unconscious, was there? Hesitantly he approached and reached out with a trembling hand to touch the others neck. Warm skin and a steady pulse met his shaking fingers and he let go of the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Iruka knelt and tenderly lifted the silver haired man into his arms, using a small push of power to open the door to his house. He slipped inside and gently placed his burden on the couch before grabbing a blanket to place over the man. He checked him over for injuries but didn't find any so he assumed he was just in a deep sleep. Iruka smiled honestly for the first time in weeks, Kakashi had come to him willingly. He gently ran his fingers through the silver strands before going into the kitchen to prepare a warm meal for his guest for when he woke.

--------------

"Soooooo. What do you want to do this afternoon? Movie, arcade, what?" Naruto asked while walking backwards and in front of Sasuke.

"We have a biology assignment due Monday." Naruto couldn't help the small flash of delight. Since their fight the day he barged in on Iruka Sasuke had begun to respond to him more often and without as much anger.

"Fine, spoil sport. We can do that first, then what?" Naruto smothered an amused smirk at the irritated sigh that passed his friends lips.

"Movie." Sasuke finally answered shortly.

"Great. So lets get that assignment done!" Naruto grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the Uchiha house. Sasuke sighed but let himself be dragged.

-----------------------

Kakashi felt warm and safe and most definitely did not want to wake up and have those feelings vanish. However something or someone seemed pretty insistent that he do so.

"Kakashi. You need to wake up now." He frowned slightly, still mostly asleep, that voice was familiar.  
"Come on Kakashi, you need to eat something." He groaned and then sleepily opened his eyes. He blinked and the vague blob resolved into a smiling but tired Iruka.  
"Hey, about time you woke up. I was getting worried." Iruka backed off a bit as Kakashi slowly sat up.

"Iruka?" The immortal nodded and helped steady him before slipping a tray onto his lap.

"Chicken soup and toast, should help." Iruka hovered nearby as Kakashi ate slowly and then took the tray once he was done.  
"Are you all right?" Iruka asked softly and Kakashi finally truly looked at him. Iruka paled at the hopeless lost look in his eyes and sat down beside him.  
"Kakashi what is it? Please tell me?" Iruka slowly took his hand, not sure what reaction he would get since last time he'd seen the mortal he had been afraid of Iruka. But Kakashi didn't pull away.

"I'm so tired. I don't know what to believe or to trust and I just don't care anymore." Iruka could almost feel his heart break at the dead tone of Kakashi's voice. What had the younger man gone through to do this to him?

"You can trust me Kakashi, I promise I will never hurt you." Iruka looked him straight in the eye as he spoke, willing him to believe him. He sighed sadly as Kakashi's expression didn't change. He slowly wrapped his arms around the mortal, hugging him gently.  
"It's going to be okay, I'll look after you now." Iruka whispered. He felt Kakashi sag against him and began gently stroking his back. When he felt the mortal fall asleep he waited for another half an hour before standing and carrying him into the bedroom. He settled the sleeping man into the bed after removing his shoes, he didn't strip him because he wanted Kakashi to learn to trust him and he knew mortals were fairly nervous about nudity. He even made sure to wear pyjamas to bed himself and then held Kakashi as he drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------

Kakashi stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, puzzled. At least he was fully dressed this time and he knew he wasn't alone. Rolling over he relaxed slightly as he recognised Iruka sleeping beside him. Last night was fuzzy, probably due to exhaustion and hunger, but the fact that they were both clothed led him to believe that nothing had happened. He smiled slightly as he watched the immortal sleep, right now he couldn't bring himself to distrust him or his motives, Iruka just looked too innocent when asleep. He rolled more fully onto his side and studied Iruka closely. He didn't look any older than him and there was nothing that screamed 'not human'. The scar across his nose was rather cute in its own way and suited him. He reached out and gently ran a finger across the scar, pulling back quickly when Iruka shifted and warm brown eyes blinked open. Iruka smiled at him and rolled over to fully face him.

"Morning. You can touch it if you want, I don't mind." Kakashi fought down a blush at being caught.

"How did you get it?"

"Some idiot vampire hunter who thought I was a vampire. I've had it since I was twenty."

"Did it hurt?"

"A lot. Bled for ages because of its position." Iruka reached out and ran a gentle hand down Kakashi's face. Kakashi stayed still and let him. Part of him was desperately yearning for the easy talk and interaction they'd had before while another part was urging him to run.

"How old are you?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know. Iruka could sense that and smiled.

"Older than I look. I don't think you're ready for an exact age but I am under two centuries." Kakashi nodded.  
"Kakashi, I'm still the same person you knew three weeks ago. You don't have to be so tense. I promise to never hurt you and I meant it."

"I…I'm sorry it's just that it's weird and well scary, finding out that humans aren't the only species around. I've heard the legends and they're."

"Not exactly very flattering to us. A lot of what's in those legends is false. For example, Naruto is a vampire but he goes out during the day and I don't kill everyone I have sex with others wise you'd be dead obviously. Some legends were started by us to make it easier to hide, others by mortals who knew about us but not everything so they made things up and some are total fiction created by people with no knowledge of us. I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability; I want you to feel comfortable around me." Kakashi stared at him for a bit before nodding.  
"I meant what I said before, I do love you but I'm not going to push for anything. For one thing you wouldn't remember afterwards and I think you need a friend more at the moment. There's no pressure Kakashi."

--------------------

Naruto smiled shyly at the man who was eyeing him, earning a predatory smirk. The man strolled over to him and ran a hand up his arm. He forced a blush and a shy look, letting the man lead him towards and alley. Once inside things changed. Naruto grabbed the hand on his shoulder and used it to spin the man before slamming him into the wall. While the man was dazed ice blue eyes met his and his world went dark. Naruto released his prey as the mans face went blank, showing he was under his control. This let him move to a better position before he lowered his mouth to the mans jugular and bit down with suddenly lengthened canines. He withdrew the teeth and began to drink, savouring the taste of the warm liquid as it slid down his throat. He only pulled back when the mans heart gave a final bear and then fell silent. He dropped the body to the filth covered concrete and then used a knife he found on his victim to hide his fang marks. He stared down at the body and did not feel one shred of remorse, he had felt the mans intentions before he had even seen him. The man targeted teenagers and that was reason enough for him to die. Naruto was old enough that killing no longer bothered him; it hadn't for at least several centuries. But lately something had been bothering him when he fed, it wasn't remorse or anything like it but it was something and it was beginning to really annoy him. Shaking his head he slipped from the alley and headed home.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke watched as he friend walked away from his house. They had spent the evening studying together as usual and he could tell something was bothering the blond. The question bothering him was why did he care? He didn't need or want a friend, did he? Sasuke tore himself away from the window and moved to sit on his bed. Everything had changed since Naruto had arrived. The blond just didn't know when to back off and it pissed him off but it also made him feel something he didn't know how to explain. Why was he letting Naruto get to him like this? He knew the blond was hiding a lot. For instance, why did they always come back to his place? He had no idea where Naruto lived. Then there were the looks he often exchanged with Iruka, looks that he couldn't decipher. There was something going on and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't work it out. Then there were the odd dreams he'd started having. Dreams of a dark alley and grotesque attackers with Naruto showing up towards the end and saying something to him. Was he going crazy like his brother?

---------------------

Kakashi watched as Iruka moved around the kitchen. He'd been here for three days now and he still didn't know what he was doing. Iruka had been nothing but a gentleman, taking care of his every need without complaint and yet Kakashi still couldn't bring himself to believe it was real. Good things just didn't happen to him, not like this. He started as a gentle hand brushed his cheek and looked up to see Iruka standing in front of him, frowning in concern.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi swallowed, how should he answer?  
"Hey, it's okay." Iruka moved to kneel so that they were at eye level. Kakashi just stared at him and Iruka began to get very worried.  
"Kakashi what is it?"

"I should go home." Okay so not really what he'd been thinking about but it was true.  
"I can't keep being a bother for you." He stood slowly but Iruka grabbed his wrist gently and stood as well.

"Is that what you think, that you're a bother? I want you here Kakashi. Will you stay here, with me?"

"Stay?" Iruka smiled gently at the bewildered look on his loves face.

"Move in with me."

"But…the school."

"I don't care. I love you Kakashi, I don't care how many times I have to say it until you believe me. I only stayed at the school for Sasuke and Naruto's there now. You need me now." Iruka gently cupped his face in his hands, being very careful not to frighten him.  
"I said I'll look after you and I meant it." Iruka pulled him into his arms and held him gently. Kakashi had seemed so much more self-assured that first night, had it been an act? Or had something happened in the week between those two meetings?

----------------------

Naruto remained perfectly still, not even breathing, as he watched the men gathered below his hiding place. Of course that didn't mean his mind was silent. Oh no, mentally he was swearing like crazy. Why? Simple reason, he hated Hunters. And what were the men gathered below him? Hunters. He'd have to get word out quickly so that everyone could leave town or hide in the deepest holes they could find. He had to warn Iruka to keep Kakashi close if they had a sensitive with them and he'd have to do the same with Sasuke. Plus Allure would have to be temporarily shut for renovations or something. He waited until he was sure they were gone before taking off across the rooftops towards Iruka's.

Naruto dropped soundlessly to the ground and knocked on the door. His expression must have been fairly grim because the welcoming smile on Iruka's face vanished.

"What is it?"

"Inside." Naruto stated and Iruka let him in. He managed what he hoped was a comforting smile for the mortal curled up on the couch before his attention was focused back on his friend.

"Naruto what's going on?" Iruka asked as he sat down beside Kakashi.

"How quickly can you get out of town?" Naruto asked, fighting the urge to pace.

"What's happened?" Iruka had paled, only something truly terrible would make his mentor ask that.

"Hunters, largest group I've seen in centuries and it looks like they have at least one sensitive with them. I'm taking Sasuke and getting out, a sensitive would sense me, and you, on him in seconds and Hunters aren't too particular about who they target. I'll knock him out if I have to but I'm hoping I can talk him into coming. You need to shut Allure down till they're gone." Naruto finished and Iruka nodded. The younger immortal had only had one run in with Hunters and had been lucky to come away with only the scar across his nose, he would not tempt fate by hanging around.

"Guess its time to pull a disappearing act. Know where you're heading?" Iruka felt a pang of grief, despite the headaches, which he was actually getting used to he, missed Naruto when he wasn't around. It had been long enough that the memories of his parents had faded and Naruto had filled that position for most of his life.

"Not sure yet, we'll probably change directions a lot at first just in case. You know how to contact me." Naruto looked at the two on the couch and smiled. They had a chance, more of a chance then him and Sasuke.  
"Stay safe kid." Naruto whispered and was gone. Iruka sagged back on the couch, subconsciously taking Kakashi's hand and holding it tightly.

"What's going on? You're leaving?" Iruka sat up as Kakashi spoke and turned to the mortal, drinking in the sight of him.

"Yes, this town has just become too dangerous for any non-humans." Iruka answered softly, squeezing Kakashi's hand, knowing how hard that must be for him to hear.

"Oh, I guess I should go then."

"It's too risky for you to go alone. We also need to be fast, just grab what you need or don't want to lose and then back here. I'll do the same and we're on the next train out of town." Iruka said as he stood, walking over to where he'd left his shoes. He turned in confusion when Kakashi didn't follow.  
"Kakashi?"

"I'm going with you?" Iruka's confusion turned to understanding and he walked back over to the couch. He pulled Kakashi up and kissed him softly, being very careful of his shields.

"If I have my way you're never leaving my side. The Hunters won't care that you're human, they'll be able to sense my power all over you and that's enough for them to kill you. I won't leave you here to face them, I couldn't. We have to run Kakashi and I'm sorry. If I'd stayed away you wouldn't have to run from your life like this." Iruka looked down, too guilty to look at the mortal. He blinked as a hesitant hand brushed against his face and tilted his head back up.

"What life?" Kakashi said quietly and then surprised Iruka by giving him a quick kiss. Iruka smiled and then they left.

----------------------------

Naruto grabbed what he needed from the old mansion and then took off for Sasuke's, hoping the teen had stayed in tonight. He all but tore the front door from its hinges in his hurry and swore when he found the house empty. Heading for Sasuke's room he grabbed a bag and began packing whatever looked like it was important to the mortal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway; obviously he had just arrived home.

"Packing for you. See anything I've missed then toss it in but we need to move."

"Move? Move where? And why do you think I'd go with you?"

"Because if you don't the odds you'll survive the week are very bad." Naruto shrugged and went back to packing until Sasuke ripped the bag from his hands.

"You better explain Naruto, fast." Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Fine, there's a group in town that once they find you will kill you, happy? And me for that matter. Therefore I plan to remove us both from harms way. So would you get packing?" Naruto held Sasuke's angry gaze but the teen still refused to move.  
"Look Sasuke we can do this one of two ways, either you come willingly or unconscious, your choice but option one will make things a lot easier for both of us." Sasuke just continued to stare at him.  
"So what's it going to be?"

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Chapter 7**

"You're crazy! You expect me to trust you after that pathetic explanation? I'm not going anywhere with you idiot!" Sasuke exploded; he couldn't believe Naruto was doing this. And how exactly did the blond expect to knock him out?

"Sasuke there's no time! Do you really want to die? Cause that's what'll happen if you stay here. I'll ask again, willing or unconscious?" Naruto asked tightly, he really didn't have time for this.

"Try it Naruto!" Sasuke snarled and Naruto nodded sadly. Sasuke didn't stand a chance, he never even saw Naruto move. Sasuke gasped as his back hit the wall gently and Naruto held his face between his hands.

"I'm sorry." Naruto reached for Sasuke's mind and did something he'd never done before although he'd seen it done. He clamped down on Sasuke's will and smothered it under his own. Sasuke stopped fighting his grip and simply stared at him in confusion. Normally he would have simply done what he had done to him before but with Hunters after them he didn't want to risk reports of a teenager walking around as if he were sleepwalking. This way Sasuke appeared perfectly normal; he was simply unable to disobey Naruto. Plus Sasuke wouldn't remember any of this once Naruto removed his control so it was better than actually knocking him out physically.  
"Gather anything that is important to you Sasuke." He ordered and then stepped back, releasing the mortal. Sasuke nodded and moved around the room, gathering a few things before moving to stand in front of Naruto.  
"No matter what happens you have to stay with me and follow my lead. Act normal, don't make it seem as if you are looking to me for orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered in his usual monotone. Naruto smiled sadly and then put the extra objects in the bag before handing it to Sasuke who slipped it over his shoulder.

"Come on." Naruto turned to go and Sasuke fell into step beside him. They slipped out into the night, heading for the closest train station.

---------------------------

Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi sleep, head pillowed on his shoulder. He ran his fingers gently through the silver hair, just glad that Kakashi had been so willing to follow him. He had shut Allure down, supposedly for renovations, before they had left and had left a hastily scrawled note of resignation at the school. He tilted his head and pressed a gently kiss to Kakashi's head; soft enough not to disturb the younger mans sleep. There was so much he didn't know about his companion but he was willing to wait until Kakashi felt ready to open up to him. In the meantime he had contacted several acquaintances to research for him. He wanted to be able to have a full and loving relationship with the mortal without him losing bits of his memory. Iruka could only hope one of them would find something. Even a gentle kiss put a strain on his shields and he hated it. He gave a gentle squeeze of his arm as Kakashi began to stir. Iruka smiled as Kakashi slowly woke up and then stiffened.

"Shh. It's okay Kakashi, we're still on the train." He soothed. Iruka's smile widened as Kakashi relaxed against him again.

"How long was I asleep?" Kakashi asked sleepily, sitting up as Iruka reluctantly released him.

"Three hours. I saved you some dinner." Iruka answered, handing the food over. Kakashi accepted it and began to eat.

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a while, Kakashi staring out of the window.

"Are you okay?" Iruka eventually asked. He was worried about Kakashi and he wouldn't hide it. Kakashi looked over at him in surprise.

"I'm okay." Iruka sighed at the answer, he knew the mortal was lying but he didn't want to push him just yet. He simply nodded.

"We might as well get some more sleep while we can." He said instead. Kakashi nodded and fidgeted slightly.  
"Come here." Iruka whispered and held out his hand. Kakashi took it slowly and let himself be pulled in to rest against the immortal again.  
"Go to sleep love, I'll watch over you." Iruka whispered and Kakashi's eyes drifted slowly shut.

----------------------

Sasuke obediently followed Naruto into the apartment and then stood quietly, waiting for more orders. Naruto took his bag from him and put it into one of the bedrooms before putting his own bag in the other and then coming back to stand in front of Sasuke. Naruto frowned; he didn't really know what to do next. As soon as he removed his control Sasuke was likely to go crazy and they couldn't afford that or for Sasuke to try to return home as soon as his back was turned. He really hated doing all this to him but he didn't want Sasuke to be killed either. At least he probably wouldn't be seeing Iruka again for a long time, maybe even until Sasuke was dead of old age. So he didn't feel quite as bad about what he was doing as he could have. He stepped up closer to Sasuke and the teen didn't react. Naruto gently took Sasuke's face in his hands and once again entered his mind, this time planting commands and controls while leaving as much of his normal behaviour and thoughts alone as he could. Once that was done he slowly released his control over Sasuke's will and then swept him up into his arms as the mortal passed out from the strain. Naruto carried Sasuke into his room and gently put him to bed. Once done he slipped out of the room.

Naruto stood on the balcony, listening to the sounds of the city below. It had been many decades since he'd been here last but not a lot seemed to have changed, for which he was grateful. He sighed and lent on the railing. He felt dirty and not just because of what he had done to Sasuke. He made a point of only ever feeding from the dregs of society, criminals and their like and yet still the countless deaths were beginning to weigh heavily on him. They never had before but then he'd answered Iruka's call for help and met Sasuke. What was it about that infuriating mortal that got to him like it did? Sighing again he straightened and simply vaulted over the rail to land lightly on the ground eight stories below. Sasuke wouldn't wake till morning and after the last two days he was very hungry.

---------------------

Sasuke woke to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked and racked his memories for what had happened but they weren't really clear. He'd come home to find Naruto all but ransacking his bedroom, they'd argued and then…And then he'd agreed to go with him and they had taken several trains and a bus to end up here, wherever here was. Sasuke sat up and stared around the bedroom, his bedroom. Yes, it was his room and had always been his bedroom. Sasuke didn't know that his eyes were glazed over as Naruto's commands kicked in, altering his memory so that he would accept everything. He stood and stretched, knowing he wouldn't see his odd flatmate until early evening but that was normal. He navigated the apartment as if he had lived there for years since according to his memories he had. He showered, dressed and went to get some breakfast not noticing the fact that Naruto was standing nearby the whole time to ensure that his alterations had worked. He watched Sasuke the whole day especially when the mortal would suddenly slow and his eyes glaze over, his movements becoming automatic as another command kicked in to alter certain memories or to simply give new ones. As the sun began to set he slipped into his room and then began to move around normally as if he had just gotten up. He left the room again and smiled as Sasuke looked up.

"Evening Sasuke." He greeted cheerfully. Sasuke nodded and went back to his ready. Good, he hadn't really changed in his reactions to him. Naruto had been worried about the changes he had made to the teen since he didn't really want to change Sasuke's core personality and it seemed that so far he had been successful. They spent the evening quietly until Sasuke went to bed and only then did Naruto begin to relax. He knew it would take several more days for Sasuke to trigger most of the commands and some would only trigger if special circumstances happened, circumstances he hoped wouldn't but had planned for in any case.

----------------------------

Iruka smiled as Kakashi explored their new home with all the curiosity of a cat. The house was larger than the one he had used in his role as a teacher even if it did need a little fixing up considering the last time he had been in it was well over a decade ago. He moved up behind Kakashi and wrapped his arms gently around his waist, resting his chin on the mortals shoulder.

"Well? Do you like it?" Iruka asked gently. Kakashi turned in his arms and smiled slightly.

"It's incredible. Are we really staying here?" Iruka kissed him gently and nodded.

"For as long as you want to." He promised. Kakashi smiled and kissed him back. They kissed gently for a bit before Iruka suddenly pushed him away, gasping and partially doubled over.

"Iruka? What's wrong? I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay, you didn't do anything. I…I need to feed. My shields are close to falling and I won't use you like that." Iruka rushed to reassure him.

"I…I don't mind. If you want to that is." Kakashi offered quietly and Iruka smiled up at him.

"I would love to make love to you again but we can't. You wouldn't remember and I can't do that to you." Kakashi chewed his lip and then nodded to himself. He stepped across the room and pulled Iruka up, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. Iruka froze his shields fluctuating. He pulled reluctantly back.  
"Kakashi no, your memories."

"You're not using your powers now are you?" Iruka shook his head slowly.  
"So I'll remember offering this then won't I?" Iruka stared at him.  
"I want to do this for you Iruka. You need it and…and the thought of you with someone else, I just…please?" Iruka smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I'll hold off as long as I can." Iruka whispered before claiming Kakashi's lips. He struggled to hold his shields up as long as possible as the kissed and touched, slowly moving towards the bedroom. They reached the room and moved towards the bed as they began to strip each other. Iruka was panting from the effort of keeping his shields intact and Kakashi smiled, reaching out a hand to caress his face.

"It's okay Iruka, I trust you." He reassured the immortal, moving into his arms for another kiss. They broke for air and Iruka buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in Kakashi's unique scent.

"I love you, I'm sorry." With that his shields fell and his power brushed against Kakashi, causing the mortal to shiver and his expression to become dazed. Iruka reached out a hand and Kakashi came to him willingly. They kissed again and Kakashi collapsed as Iruka's power poured into him, his eyes glazing over. Iruka pulled back and gently stroked his hair.  
"I'm so sorry." He almost sobbed as he carried his lover to the bed, laying him on it gently. Kakashi moaned and reached for him desperately. Iruka went to him and wrapped his arms around his mortal, kissing him deeply again. They moved together, kissing and touching until Iruka couldn't hold back any more. He rolled Kakashi onto his back and stared into his glazed eyes as he truly began to feed.

-------------------------

Kakashi stared blearily up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He could tell he had had sex the night before but what had actually happened? He struggled to remember through the haze surrounding his memories, knowing there was something important there. Then he rolled over and saw him. The glorious dark brown hair and tanned skin, Iruka. He remembered arriving at the house, Iruka's need to feed and offering himself to the immortal. He smiled softly and moved to snuggle up against the other man before drifting back into sleep, feeling completely and utterly content for the first time in his life.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke was just finishing washing his dinner dishes when Naruto emerged for the night, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Evening Sasuke." He nodded in reply to the greeting before glancing at the clock.

"You'll be late." Sasuke stated blandly.

"Got the night off. Want to do something?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a glass of water. Sasuke thought about it. He didn't have any plans for tomorrow so he could afford to sleep in and maybe sleeping in would help get rid of the weird dreams he'd been having for the last week or so. Plus they hadn't done anything together for a few months and despite himself he did enjoy their nights out. He dried his plate and put it away before turning to face Naruto.

"Twenty minutes." He went to his room to get changed and smirked as he heard Naruto running for the shower.

---------------------------

Naruto watched Sasuke as the wandered through the city. He'd been surprised when the mortal had said yes but also happy. He enjoyed spending time with Sasuke, even if they didn't talk much. It had been four months since their frenzied flight and Sasuke seemed to have activated all of the commands since he hadn't seen the others eyes glaze over for several weeks. Sasuke hadn't questioned any of the altered or new memories and didn't seem aware of the fact that he had two years worth of extra memories. The mortal believed he was nineteen when in reality he was still seventeen. Of course it didn't hurt that Naruto had replaced all of his id to support that age.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke seemed more relaxed here. Maybe it was because he wasn't living in Itachi's shadow anymore. Sure, people had heard of him and his crimes but it wasn't as important to them as it had been to those of his home city. He didn't know the full reason but he was happy, he liked seeing Sasuke loosen up even a little. Sure, he was still pretty silent and anti-social but he did seem more interested in living, which would make Iruka happy.

------------------------

Sasuke watched as Naruto danced. He was incredible to watch as he threw himself into the music and Sasuke could admit, even if only to himself, that he truly enjoyed watching his blonde flatmate. He knew he was feeling things for him that he shouldn't and had been for several weeks now and assumed it was because they spent so much time together and therefore it would pass. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the best thing he'd ever had.

Sasuke refocused on Naruto as the blonde moved to stand in front of him. He stared up into dancing blue eyes and had to swallow. Naruto smiled and extended his hand.

"Dance with me." Sasuke found his own hand slowly rising to meet Naruto's before being clasped firmly even as Naruto smiled and pulled him easily to his feet and then onto the dance floor.  
"Relax." Naruto whispered in his ear, making Sasuke shiver slightly and try to relax as they moved together.  
"Forget about the crowd. Let the music flow through you and just let go." Sasuke's eyes drifted shut as he listened to Naruto's whispered encouragements, his body beginning to move naturally.

Three hours later he let Naruto lead him from the club. He was exhausted, hot and more than a little tipsy, in fact he was probably drunk. Sasuke let Naruto guide him through the late night crowds to what he assumed was their apartment but truthfully he wasn't sure, nor did he care. He blinked as they stopped moving only to see a closed door.

"You still with me Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?" Sasuke forced himself to focus on the blonde and smiled slightly as he focused on his lips. They were so soft looking.

"Sasuke?" He ignored the question and leant forward.

Naruto froze as Sasuke's lips clumsily met with his own. The mortal was half dead on his feet and had been drinking but it felt so good. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed it, pulling Sasuke closer and wrapping his arms around him. He groaned as Sasuke allowed his tongue entrance, tasting the alcohol and something that was purely Sasuke. He knew he should stop, Sasuke wasn't thinking clearly, but it felt so good and he had wanted it for so long. He gasped as Sasuke pressed even closer, almost overwhelmed by the heat of the mortals body as his back hit their front door. They eventually parted, Sasuke gasping for air and Naruto being very grateful of the fact that he didn't need it. He stayed still as Sasuke gently traced his lips before moving to touch his face and then pull him into another kiss. The fact that they were in the hallway finally penetrated Naruto's mind and he fumbled with the door behind him until it opened, stepping backwards into the apartment and pulling Sasuke with him. He began moving them towards his room only to stop as Sasuke's full weight was suddenly in his arms. Pulling back he didn't know wether to laugh or cry at the sight of a passed out Sasuke. Sighing he lifted him gently into his arms and carried him to his bedroom before going to his own despite the fact that it was still night time and he would not be sleeping after all that.

----------------------------------

Iruka paced the living room nervously, anxious for Kakashi to return from the bookstore he favoured and yet at the same time wanting him to be gone as long as possible. One of his contacts had found something and it was about time. Kakashi insisted on being the only one Iruka fed off and it was taking a toll on the mortal, emotionally. The sooner they found an answer the better. But the information found came with a price and while he was sure Kakashi would agree he wasn't sure he could go through with it. Iruka tensed and then forced himself to relax as he heard the front door open.

"Iruka? I'm home." Iruka smiled, happy that Kakashi thought of the house as home. His smile widened as his lover entered the room. With his silver hair, mismatched eyes and lanky body he was the most beautiful thing Iruka had ever seen. He crossed the room and drew Kakashi into a kiss. The mortal returned it eagerly, smiling as they parted.

Kakashi couldn't help smiling as Iruka welcomed him home with a breathtaking kiss. But the smile faded a bit as he looked into warm brown eyes, something was wrong. Was Iruka hungry again? He'd only fed the other day and he knew his own emotional problems lately were because of Iruka's continually feeding from him but the though of Iruka feeding from someone else was something he couldn't stand. But what if Iruka had had enough and was kicking him out because of his emotional instability?

"Shhh, it's alright Kashi." A gentle voice soothed even as warm arms wrapped around him, leading him to the couch.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry." Kakashi babbled only to be stopped by a soft finger against his lips.

"You haven't done anything love." Kakashi sighed as Iruka pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.  
"One of my contacts finally found some information for us." Iruka explained and Kakashi was instantly alert.

"Really? That's great? Isn't it? What do we need to do?" Whatever it was Kakashi was willing. He wanted so badly for them to have a true relationship, to be able to remember and for his emotions to settle. Crying one second and bouncing around the next was getting really old.

"It's not that simple love. There are some side effects…for you." Iruka stated softly and Kakashi could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

"Side effects?" He fought to keep his voice steady.

"Your life would be tied to mine. As long as I live you would remain the same, un-aging and unable to die."

"You…you don't want…"

"No! Kakashi that is one affect that I want. The thought of losing you… But if something happens and I'm killed, you'll die too. You'd simply drop dead wherever you were, no warning, nothing. Also you would never be interested or attracted to anyone else, ever. I could almost kill you and you would stay." Iruka looked down, there was no point discussing it, he would never let Kakashi give up that much freedom.

"But I'd remember and my emotions wouldn't be all over the place any more. It wouldn't be as risky to always feed from me, right?" Kakashi asked and Iruka nodded, still not looking up.  
"Then lets do it." Now his head shot up and he stared at Kakashi as if the mortal had gone mad.

"Didn't you hear me?" Iruka asked, panicked and Kakashi kissed him, Letting Iruka slowly calm down. Hw pulled back and smiled.

"I heard you Iruka and I'm serious about wanting to do this. I trust you. I know you'll never do anything to hurt me or put me in danger. I…I love you Iruka." He smiled as Iruka simply stared at him in shock.  
"So how do we do this?" He asked when Iruka remained silent.

"Kakashi…" Iruka stared at him in wonder before snapping himself out of it.  
"It's permanent, there'll be no going back." He warned, trying again to make the mortal see sense. They could find another way.

"Going back to what? I never want to leave you." This time it was Iruka that initiated the kiss.

"Positive?" He asked one last time; unable to believe Kakashi wanted this.

"Positive." Kakashi stated firmly, staring straight into Iruka's eyes. The immortal nodded and stood, holding out his hand to his lover. Kakashi accepted and let himself be pulled to his feet and led to their bedroom. He watched quietly as Iruka placed a small knife on the bedside table along with the usual supplies. The knife gave him a momentary twinge of nervousness but it was gone almost as fast as it had appeared, he trusted Iruka like he had never trusted anyone, not since his father had committed suicide and left him alone in the world.

He blinked as Iruka moved to stand in front of him, hands moving to hold Kakashi gently. Iruka pulled him closer and kissed him softly, Kakashi willingly responding. Soon clothing was shed as they moved to lie on the bed, limbs entangled.

"Love you." Kakashi gasped as Iruka sucked on his neck. The immortal puled back and smiled.

"Love you too. Trust me?" Iruka asked softly and Kakashi smiled, reaching up to caress his lovers face.

"Always." He said certainly. Iruka kissed him and dropped his shields. Kakashi gasped even as his eyes glazed over and his body went limp. It didn't take long for his body to adjust to Iruka's power anymore and he was soon enthusiastically responding. Iruka grabbed the knife, trying to concentrate on what he had to do but Kakashi's movements were more than a little distracting and his power was screaming at him to feed fully now that it had been unleashed. Gritting his teeth he cut deeply into his palm before untangling Kakashi's hand from the sheets and doing the same to him. He murmured the necessary words even as Kakashi screamed and then passed out. Iruka sat up shakily and then cleaned them both up before wrapping himself around his lover and falling into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------

Sasuke groaned, reaching out blindly to grab his quilt and yank it up over his head. Said head was pounding and it felt like something had died in his mouth. He couldn't remember ever feeling this bad before but slowly forced himself to sit up, frowning as he realised he was fully dressed except for his shoes. What exactly had happened last night? He staggered up from the bed and into the bathroom, turning the water in the shower on full cold in an effort to wake up properly. He yelped as the freezing cold water hit him and then froze as images from the night before began to make themselves known. He blushed and then groaned in dismay. Had he really done that? How could he face Naruto again? But…Naruto hadn't pushed him away, had he? Then again maybe he had been drunk too? His groan changed to one of pain as other images began slipping through, ones that made no sense. His family home? He's sold the place years ago. An alley, blood…Sasuke gasped and slid down the wall, arms wrapped around his knees and shaking as image after image began to bombard his mind. He was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably by the time they stopped, and madder than he had ever been before as he stumbled from the shower and down the hall to Naruto's room. He pushed the door open and walked in, watching the blonde sleep.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and then frowned, something was off. He stared at Naruto and then felt his heart stop for a second in shock. Naruto lay utterly still on the bed, his chest unmoving and his skin pale. A shaking hand reached out to feel the pulse at his throat only to find nothing put cool skin and stillness, confirming what his eyes had told him.

"Naruto? Naruto, please wake up!" He yelled, no longer caring about his two sets of memories or that Naruto had done something to him as he collapsed on the bed, tears falling unnoticed. He screamed as strong yet gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling him carefully further onto the bed, towards where he knew Naruto's body lay. He began fighting but he couldn't break the grip.

"Hush Sasuke. It's okay, it's just me Naruto." The clam yet worried familiar voice made him freeze in terrified shock. Naruto?

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
__Sorry for the long wait. I've started a new Naruto story that's AU but still set in the normal Naruto world, hope everyone likes it. Now to Sasuke's reaction to finding Naruto 'dead'!_

**Chapter 9**

Naruto held the mortal gently even as Sasuke went rigid in shock. The last thing he'd expected was for Sasuke to come into his room while he was asleep and to see him like that. He pulled Sasuke around so that they were facing each other, noticing the tear tracks and the wideness of Sasuke's eyes.

"It's okay Sasuke." He soothed, gently stroking his back.

"Okay?" Sasuke choked.

"You were dead! No breathing, no pulse, nothing." Sasuke tried to pull away but Naruto wouldn't let him. He ran his hand down Sasuke's face and only then realised he was soaked to the bone and freezing. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up, wrapping them around the shivering teen, stalling for time. Should he tell him the truth or wipe his memories again?

"Shhhh..." He soothed, moving closer to share what warmth he had.  
"What were you doing, having an ice shower?"

"Hangover, wanted to wake up." Sasuke said around chattering teeth.  
"What are you? What did you do to me?" Naruto froze.

"Sasuke?"

"Made me forget things. Brought me here. It hurts!" Sasuke grabbed his head in pain while Naruto stared at him in shock. He remembered? That had never happened before. He gently grasped Sasuke's face and the teen began to really fight him, trying to look away. A single tear fell as the room spun and went black.

Naruto gently wiped the tear from Sasuke's face, looking into the half closed dark eyes.

"What am I going to do now Sasuke?" He asked even though he knew he'd receive no answer. He brushed the wet hair away from Sasuke's face and sighed.  
"Sasuke you're going to wake up in a minute but you're going to stay calm no matter what is said." Naruto told him. He wanted Sasuke to know the truth, to truly accept him even though he doubted that would happen.

Sasuke blinked slowly. What had just happened? He stared at Naruto and realised he still remembered but he wasn't angry anymore, instead he felt calm and a bit sleepy.

"You were getting hysterical Sasuke, all I did was help calm you down." Naruto assured him.

"How?" Sasuke swallowed.  
"You're not human, are you?"

"I was once. I'm a vampire Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, disbelief and fear. Naruto let his fangs extend and opened his mouth to prove it and felt Sasuke try to push him away.  
"I won't hurt you Sasuke, I swear. Everything I've done has been to protect you."

"You kidnapped me."

"To save your life. There's a group of Hunters who make it their job to kill anyone not entirely human. They would have sensed me on you and killed you." Naruto gently cupped Sasuke's face in one hand and smiled gently.  
"I care about you Sasuke, I couldn't let you die like that."

"I don't know…" The confusion and lingering fear in his eyes hurt but Naruto still smiled.

"It's okay." He stood and lifted Sasuke from the bed, much to his surprise.  
"You need to get dried off and then I think some more sleep, you can think about all this once you wake up more and are not fighting a hangover." He set Sasuke down on the bathroom counter, stripped him and then dried him off. Sasuke tried to do it himself but his limbs were too heavy to move and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open.  
"A hangover plus shock, no wonder you're exhausted. Let's just hope you don't come down with a chill too."

"Your fault if I do, messed with my head." Sasuke yawned and let his head fall to rest against Naruto's shoulder.

"I know and I wish there had been another way." Naruto said softly. He lifted Sasuke again and smiled when the teen snuggled close, resting his head over Naruto's heart.

"It's not beating." He stated sleepily.

"Because you know so I'm not making it." Naruto walked down the hall to Sasuke's room and gently placed him on the bed.

"Oh. I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Yes and it was a nice kiss." Naruto smiled, Sasuke would be mortified if he remembered this when he woke up.

"That's good, never kissed anyone before." Sasuke admitted as Naruto pulled the blankets up for him. The mortal was blinking slowly, trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Sasuke, we'll talk when you wake up." Naruto gently stroked his hair and Sasuke sighed, leaning into the touch.

"Promise?" He murmured, mostly asleep.

"I promise." He kept up the soothing motion until Sasuke was deeply asleep and then went back to his own bed wanting more sleep himself. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't freak out again when he woke up and realised what he'd been living with for the last four months.

---------------------------------

Iruka watched Kakashi as he slept. He still hadn't woken but Iruka didn't want to wake him if he needed the sleep. But it would be nice to know if it had worked or not. He ran his fingers through silver hair, it was very soft despite the way it seemed to defy gravity. A sleepy murmur and Kakashi moving into his touch made him smile. Kakashi slowly blinked, staring up at him sleepily.

"How do you feel?" Iruka asked softly.

"Okay, bit tired." Iruka leant down and kissed him gently.  
"Did it work?"

"We'll have to wait and see. Hungry?"

"Not yet." Kakashi moved closer and Iruka lay back down, wrapping him in his arms.

"Then go back to sleep." He whispered. Kakashi cuddled into him and drifted back off. Iruka smiled, at least he was okay.

-------------------------------

Sasuke walked out into the kitchen and stopped to watch Naruto cook. Had it all been some weird messed up dream? No, he still had two sets of memories.

"Figured you'd be hungry since you slept for nearly twenty four hours." Naruto said as he put the food on the table. Sasuke watched him warily, staying in the doorway.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto looked away in pain at the expression on the teens face.

"I didn't dream it, did I?" Naruto shook his head.  
"How do you know how to cook?" Sasuke eyed the food.

"I still eat Sasuke, you've seen me. I'll try to answer all your questions just please eat. Your systems had enough shocks, I don't want you to get sick as well." Sasuke sat down slowly and began to eat.

"Its daylight." He said, puzzled, and Naruto smiled.

"That's mostly myth, daylight is deadly for the first few years but after that we gain an immunity. I still prefer to sleep during the day but I can go out. And I even eat garlic."

"Why did you come to the school?"

"Because Iruka asked me to, he was worried about you and I could never say no to him."

"You know Mr. Umino?"

"For the last one hundred and thirty two years. I found him wandering the streets as a teenager and took him in."

"He's a…like you?" Sasuke asked, unable to say the actual word.

"No, not sure what he is actually but he is immortal."

"Oh. Do you…well, do you drink blood?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Every few days." Naruto told him calmly.

"Have you ever…bitten me?" Sasuke swallowed as he asked.

"No. If I had you'd be a vampire or dead. All it takes to change someone is a bite and for them to still have some blood to carry the venom."

"So when you feed you kill." Sasuke said softly, a look of horror spreading across his face. Naruto looked down. Sasuke pushed his plate away, no longer hungry.

"Yes. But I don't just randomly feed; I target the scum of society, murderers, paedophiles, and those sorts." Naruto defended himself.

"This is crazy."

"Welcome to reality." Naruto said sadly.

"Why didn't you just leave me at home for those hunters to kill?" Sasuke asked suddenly, staring at him.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you, a lot." Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know what to believe." He said softly, looking away.  
"Can I ever go home?"

"Eventually, if you want to." Naruto told him even though it hurt.  
"When the Hunters move on an all clear will be given, it'll be safe then."

"Will you go back?"

"No, the town's too small to support or hide my feeding for long, I was already having to travel before we left."

'Oh. How…how old are you?"

"Bit over two centuries, Uzumaki is my actual last name." Sasuke frowned and then his eyes widened.

"The old mansion, you're the son."

"Yeah, I was staying there while attending school."

"Explains why we never went to your place. Can you…what really happened?"

"There was a party and I caught someone's eye. He tried to get me to go with him and I refused. So he killed my family and turned me. First chance I got I ran." Naruto explained briefly.

"My brother killed my family and I still don't know why. I went to see him before…he wouldn't tell me why or why he spared me. I hate him…but I still love him." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's and squeezed gently.

"You can't let that control your life, if you do then he wins." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked up at him and nodded slowly before frowning.

"How old am I? It's all jumbled."

"Seventeen. I added two years worth of memories." Sasuke nodded.

"Can you remove them?" Naruto blinked.

"Could you trust me to?" He asked softly and Sasuke looked away in thought.

"Yes." He finally said firmly.  
"They're confusing and, well…you want to be friends or whatever and I think we were before? They need to go." Naruto nodded.

"When?" He asked, surprised but pleased that Sasuke trusted him to do this.

"Now?" Naruto nodded and stood, leading Sasuke into the living room. He sat on the couch and motioned for Sasuke to sit beside him but turned so that they were facing each other. The teen swallowed nervously.

"It's okay, you won't feel a thing." Naruto gently cupped his face with his hands, making direct eye contact and Sasuke relaxed, face going slack. He gently searched the teens mind, removing the commands, controls and the fake memories. Once sure he had removed them all he pulled back from Sasuke's mind and woke him gently. Sasuke blinked and then swayed dizzily. Naruto pushed him back so he was lying down.  
"Take it easy for a few minutes." Sasuke looked up at him.

"I…"

"Shh, just relax." He brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes and smiled.  
"You need a hair cut."

"It worked?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Do you remember moving here?" Sasuke thought about it and then shook his head.  
"Then it worked." He raised an eyebrow as Sasuke suddenly blushed.

"I really kissed you." He whispered, mortified.

"You were drunk Sasuke. Alcohol lowers your inhibitions." Naruto shrugged.

"You kissed me back, were you drunk?" Naruto swallowed.

"No, I kissed you because I wanted to. If you hadn't passed out…"

"I've never…I don't know…" Sasuke buried his head in his hands.

"Sasuke it's okay. It doesn't have to mean anything unless you want it to. We can forget it as a drunken mistake if that's what you want." Naruto told him even though he knew he would never forget.

"I don't know! You're, well, a vampire and a lot older than me. First person I kiss isn't even human…I just don't know what to feel or do." Sasuke looked at him, eyes filled with pain.

"Kiss me. You're not drunk now. If you don't like it or feel something then we forget it. If you do we figure things out from there."

"Kiss you?" Sasuke's eyes widened comically.

"Mmm hmm." Sasuke licked his lips nervously as Naruto moved closer.  
"Or maybe I should kiss you."

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry about the long wait._

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke froze as gentle, slightly cool lips pressed against his even as Naruto placed a hand on the back of his neck to hold him in place. It felt…odd but strangely nice and so he hesitantly began to copy what Naruto was doing, slowly moving his lips against the vampires. He could feel it as Naruto smiled and then gently pushed him backwards, urging him to lie down on the couch. Sasuke let it happen and then gasped as Naruto's tongue flicked across his lips, inadvertently giving him access to his mouth. The feeling of another's tongue exploring his mouth was very strange but after a few seconds he decided he liked it so when it started moving against his own tongue he once again copied Naruto's actions. His hands hovered slightly as he was unsure what to do with them until Naruto's free hand guided them to rest at the back of his neck. By the time Naruto finally pulled back Sasuke was gaping for air but he didn't mind.

"Well?" Naruto asked, trying to hide just how much Sasuke's answer would affect him.

"Huh?" Was the dazed answer, making the vampire laugh.

"Did you like?" He asked and the mortal nodded, still looking rather dazed.  
"Good." Naruto bent back down and kissed him again.

----------------------------

Kakashi smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to the warmth around him, knowing that it was Iruka and that he was safe in the older mans embrace. Waking up in his arms, knowing Iruka would protect him from anything and everything was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had in his life. Even as a child he had never felt this safe and loved. He would do anything Iruka asked him to as long as it meant he could keep feeling like this.

Slowly waking up more he moved just enough that he could see Iruka's face. He smiled at the sight of his lover so relaxed and peaceful looking. He knew that Iruka had been stressed a lot lately because of the Hunters and then his deteriorating emotional condition but in sleep he lost all of his worries. Kakashi still found it hard to believe this exotic creature wanted him, even loved him but he knew Iruka wasn't lying. He blinked as he realised he was staring into warm, sleepy brown eyes.

"Hey." Iruka said quietly, reaching out to brush some stray hair from Kakashi's face.  
"Been awake long?"

"No. I didn't mean to wake you." He automatically apologised. He sighed as Iruka pulled him closer.

"You didn't. How do you feel?"

"I don't think I feel any different. Would I realise it if I do?"

"Not sure. I guess all we can do is wait and see but you'll let me know if you feel anything odd won't you?" Iruka stroked the silver hair softly.

"Of course." Kakashi blushed slightly as his stomach growled, making Iruka laugh.

"Looks like your hungry this time." Iruka kissed him softly.  
"I'll go get you something, you just relax." Iruka slipped out from under the sheet giving Kakashi a wonderful view before he pulled on a robe and headed for the kitchen.

-------------------------------

Sasuke lay in bed thinking about what had to be the weirdest day of his life. Finding out his flatmate was a vampire and that he really enjoyed kissing said vampire plus the fact that he was still seventeen and not nineteen was not something he'd ever dreamed would happen and yet here he was. Of course he didn't actually remember being nineteen anymore or any of the false life Naruto had created for him. He honestly didn't know what to think or do. Did he believe that Naruto had acted with the best intentions? Surprisingly yes he did. Did he agree with those actual actions? No, but he could see how Naruto's options had been limited at the time. Would he have done any differently under the same circumstances? As much as he hated to admit it, probably not.

But none of that helped with his real dilemma, his feelings for the blonde. At the moment he honestly didn't know what he felt. He could admit that before all this he had begun feeling more than simple friendship but now? Knowing what Naruto had done to him and what he really was, could he still feel that way about him? Yes he had really enjoyed their kisses earlier but did that mean anything or was it simply hormones? Frankly not knowing your own emotions did not help with sleeping. Sasuke rolled over and pounded his pillow, trying to get comfortable. He didn't even notice Naruto's presence as the vampire slipped into the room and over to the bed, he just suddenly found himself looking into blue eyes and then everything went dark.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's hair back as the teen lay down and obediently went to sleep. He knew his friend would be mad if he realised what he'd done but it was nearly one in the morning and Sasuke needed the sleep. He only hoped that he would be able to truly accept what Naruto was and why he had done what he had. He wanted to explore the possibilities of a relationship and he knew that if Sasuke agreed he would stay with him until the day Sasuke died unless he asked to be turned as long as he truly understood what he would be signing up for. Smiling down at the mortal he knew Sasuke would make a wonderful vampire but only if he ever truly wanted it, he would not force the change on anyone the way it was on him.

-----------------------------

The next few days and then weeks passed fairly normally for them with neither making many comments over Naruto's status or the kisses they'd shared although the vampire knew thoughts of those subjects were never far from Sasuke's mind. But there was one thing that Naruto would forever hate himself for forgetting, Hunters were excellent trackers even in modern times.

----------------------

Naruto fought the urge to pace the apartment in worry. Sasuke should have been home hours ago and yet he wasn't and what made it worse was that he hadn't even called him to let him know he was going to be late. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. And the city was far too big for him to pinpoint Sasuke like he did the night he had saved him from the vampires in the alley. Giving up on waiting he took to the rooftops, hoping to see some sign of his missing friend and hopefully soon to be lover.

-----------------------

Sasuke sat in the corner, nursing his throbbing and bleeding head. He should have stayed home today after all. But why had they grabbed him? What did they want? He tugged futilely at the collar and chain that held him in place, causing the few people around to snicker. At that moment he wanted Naruto more than anything, wanted the vampires comforting presence and reassurance that it would be okay.

"What do you say we have a little chat with our guest?" A slender young man asked the others who quickly gathered round. What scared Sasuke was the syringe in his hand.

-------------------------

"Iruka? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as his lover suddenly froze.

"Naruto…something's happened."

_TBC…  
__It's not the longest I know but at least it's an update._


End file.
